<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bloody Love by PandoraDayneStarfallow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23023714">Bloody Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoraDayneStarfallow/pseuds/PandoraDayneStarfallow'>PandoraDayneStarfallow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>House of Wax (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Bo Sinclair - Freeform, Desire, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, house of wax - Freeform, vampire, vincent Sinclair - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:28:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23023714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoraDayneStarfallow/pseuds/PandoraDayneStarfallow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampire Y/N to Sinclair Brothers</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bo Sinclair/Reader, Vincent Sinclair/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bloody Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You see with wide-open eyes and replace a known fear and nervousness.<br/>
You were the type to reveal your victories from time to time, you were ready to feed and lead your lives. Once you see how brilliant, or look like a killer behind lust, there was nowhere to run or shelter to get rid of your clutches.<br/>
However, even so, you changed your mind at that point and did not choose to kill that mechanic. Whether it was your convinced southern charm or wild fuck you got in the motel room. The two of you retire to your lairs and believe that you would meet again, who addresses one of them.<br/>
Even though you are an astute boy, sometimes you agree that Bo was stupid like a door. He noticed his escapades from the dawn looking for food to the city, Vincent had that burning gleam in his eyes every time he crossed the content, he keeps his lies and his cheap excuses in the silence when trying to get away from Bo. Lester commented with some strangeness like animal carcasses that were in the rounds; like all incisions in the jugulars and drained of blood, but they never made a healthy relationship with these events in you.<br/>
You are prepared to deal with a bomb of violent violations, you were prepared to depart from the hint that you could not live with a different creature. Even though you are so prepared for everything, you do not prepare for silence after lifting the table and walking to the porch of the house.<br/>
- Bo ... - You called nervously after telling fifteen minutes that I was away from you, waiting for a catastrophe.<br/>
- If you wear something like my brothers and I ... - he became as sorry as his words would leave his mouth. You could see or despair is not characteristic of Sinclair, an anguish that he suffered for a science of the threat that represented his brothers, perhaps for the whole planet.<br/>
However, he stopped talking as soon as he saw a tear slide down his face. That situation was not at all good or satisfying for you, but your sense of honesty is instigated every time you lie unloaded on Bo's face to hide your past or the habits of your nature.<br/>
- Shit ... - He stepped back again, placing his hand on the back of the neck, massaging an awkward area to deal with it. He was stunned and at times like that when he vented his destructive intensity ended by taking it out on people around him; Vincent had put up with him a lot already, he shouldn't have to be so hard on you. - Come on, you arrogant doll.<br/>
He didn't ask, because he didn't expect you to see your eyes to hug him. You may feel a little hesitant in his touch, but I was unmotivated by an action to make any decision other than to hug him too.<br/>
It stayed that way longer than was planned when he murmured.<br/>
- I think Vincent will like the news ... He is not for doodling in Gothic cemeteries with medieval dresses and crucifixes. - He said to break the tense atmosphere between you and with a twinge that you remembered Vincent.<br/>
- About that ... I think he ... Kind of already knows, what I am. - You can see how calm features look and an obscure glow does it by realizing that your gender knew and hadn't counted.<br/>
- That son of a bitch!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>